The blending of broken metal fibers, e.g. stainless steel fibers with natural or synthetic textile fibers to produce conductive yarns is well known. The conductive fibers are dispersed throughout the cross section of the yarn during spinning. However, since the modulus of elasticity of metal and textile fiber differ significantly, it is difficult to reach and retain a permanently homogeneous metal distribution in the yarn. In particular, when repeatedly loading the yarns under tensile and/or bending or torsion stresses, the initial fiber distribution may alter in the yarn cross section as well as along the yarn length. As a consequence its conductivity may change in an uncontrollable manner.